


Synthetic Hearts and Synesthetic Arts

by JubileeJam



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, green boys going on a date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeJam/pseuds/JubileeJam
Summary: Genji and Lúcio are experts at flirting but in totally different ways...Making them totally clueless to each other's intentions.





	Synthetic Hearts and Synesthetic Arts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for zezora on tumblr

Overwatch was and always had been a mishmash of people from all over the world; different cultures, varying ideas, and disparate personalities. But, Genji swore on his life that he had never seen someone as bright and sunshiny as one of the newer recruits, a musician from Rio de Janeiro. It had only been a few months since the DJ had joined the organization, but he had already made a big impression on everyone. Not only was he an excellent, energetic healer, but he was also compassionate off the field, and just...refreshing to be around. He would always bring a smile to people's faces, without even trying. Sometimes just his presence was enough to make the whole atmosphere lighter.

  
Then again, he was also a force to be reckoned with. When it came to combat, he was fierce yet controlled. He most definitely had a fire in his eyes that would not be dampened. Behind his ever-present smile, there was an intense determination. Genji could not help but be intrigued by him. Who could blame him? Someone who was so dedicated, and yet, at the same time, still retained their optimism and was not always serious. It was rather nice. Lúcio was...nice...

It took Genji a solid month or so before he could easily talk to Lúcio. Sure, they had had conversations before, but they were usually short and concise, mainly dealing with missions or regular greetings. Most of this was due to Genji simply feeling overwhelmed. How was he supposed to converse with such an exuberant person? At first, he told himself that he just was not used to being around such a bright personality, let alone the immediate closeness and non-formality that Lúcio tended to try and have with people he met. But even with his stubbornness, Genji eventually gave in to the conclusion that he had...a crush.

A crush. Okay, he could deal with this. No problem, right? After all, he used to be the playboy of Hanamura. So what if circumstances were a little different now? Sure, he had a cybernetic body. And sure, he had not flirted with anyone in years....The more Genji tried to mentally give himself a pep talk, the more insecure he became. Then again, the prospect of getting close with Lúcio seemed pretty promising. The cyborg eventually decided that the pros outweighed the cons and decided to suck in his breath and march forward.

* * *

 

The unsuspecting DJ was currently talking up a storm with Overwatch's resident gamer, Hana. Genji had been almost stalking him the whole day, waiting to get him alone, as if he were a predator and Lúcio were his prey. As soon as Hana walked off, Genji took the chance to strike. "Hey, Lú," He practically slid over to the other.

"Oh, hey Genji! Somethin I can help you with?" Lúcio responded immediately with his signature smile.

Genji faltered, though thankfully no one could tell, due to his visor. "Yeah, in fact...You could help me out later tonight."

"Okay! You need a sparring partner or something? I noticed you like to work out later at night." Lúcio completely misunderstood.

Genji just went with it. "Mhm. Sparring would be nice. I can see how much stamina you have." If the other could see his face, Genji would have been winking.

Again, it went right over the DJ's head. "Haha, I hope you're up for it! I won't go easy on you." He went so far as to give Genji's shoulder a playful punch. "See ya later, then!" He chirped as he skated off, leaving a rather deflated cyborg glued to the spot in embarrassment. 

**Author's Note:**

> it took me like 2 weeks to write this, I wanted to get the feelings and everything just right argh


End file.
